Straight With Vincent Tendencies
by Flash Foreward
Summary: In a desperate search for his Hackysack, Nikko stumbles upon... something. Note: This story is slash, don't read if you don't like.


**A/N: **I've had this idea running through my mind for awhile now, but I finally got it to cooperate with being written. Anyway, it's Vincent/Solomon slash, so don't read it if you don't like slash.

**Disclaimer:** Not Mine.

**Straight With Vincent Tendencies**

"God, I hate this," Nikko said. Maggie glanced up at him from her computer and shook her head. She wasn't fond of being cooped up in a safe house either, but Nikko's constantly voiced objections made it harder to concentrate on what needed to be done to get them out.

"Why don't you see if Juliet has anything else to teach you today?" Maggie suggested. Nikko glared at her.

"What teenager do you know who goes looking for school work?" he asked. Maggie sighed and shook her head. "Exactly."

Maggie returned to her work as Nikko fell back into one of the computer chairs that were scattered around the room. He looked around, taking in everything surrounding him. Computer equipment, desks, books, papers, chairs. Nothing interesting.

He dug his hand in his pocket, searching for his hacky-sack, but his hands came out empty. He stood up with a sigh and began to search the room for the little ball, Maggie tuned him out expertly. He looked under books and in boxes, but didn't find anything. Finally, he resigned himself to the fact that it was probably in another room.

He sauntered across the room and turned the knob of the first door he came to. He pushed it open and scanned the room. It was virtually empty, just a table, some chairs, and a couch. There were some books and papers strewn on the table. Nikko's glance bounced around, from the couch, where his father was sleeping with Vincent's arms wrapped around him, and back across the table.

Nikko stopped. He blinked twice, then shifted his gaze back to the couch. He watched as Vincent, eyes still closed, kissed the top of Solomon's head. Nikko quickly shut the door, barely making sure it didn't slam, and got as far away from it as possible. He found himself gasping for breath, and lowered himself slowly into one of the computer chairs.

When he looked up, he found Maggie giving him a quizzical look.

"Are you all right, Nikko?" she asked.

"Couldn't find my hacky-sack," he responded. He was trying to sound nonchalant, but he heard his voice crack and could feel the bile beginning to rise in his throat.

"Is that all?" Maggie asked. Nikko didn't trust his voice, so he just nodded slowly. He swallowed as his stomach threatened to send his lunch back, and Maggie's gaze hadn't left him.

"I, uh, just stumbled onto something," he said. Maggie sighed and slipped her glasses from her face.

"I told him he should tell you," Maggie said. Nikko stared at her.

"You knew?" he asked. "You knew that he and Vincent were, 'er, are… um…"

"Together?" Maggie finished. "Yes, I knew."

"But, why, how?" Nikko asked. "I mean, he married my mom, right? So he can't be, um, well. You know."

"It's not that simple, Nikko," Maggie said. She rose from her chair and pulled another one over to sit next to Nikko. "Human's can't control their attraction. Most people feel restricted to either being homo or heterosexual, but it's not a strict an impulse as some people think."

Nikko stared at her, his eyes wide with confusion. It was obvious he wasn't taking in anything she said. Maggie sighed.

"Basically, Nikko, he's not gay. He's," she paused, searching for the words. "He's straight, with Vincent tendencies."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Nikko asked, anger and hurt lacing his voice. "I mean, what about mom."

"He loved your mom, Nikko, anyone could tell that. But, when we look for comfort, we-" She stopped abruptly and quickly returned to her work. Nikko followed her movements with her eyes, confused as to why she had stopped.

"Got anything for me, Maggie?" Nikko heard his father's voice. He wrenched his head around and saw Solomon and Vincent standing there. They looked completely normal, like the scene Nikko had witnessed had been an illusion.

"You forgot this, Nikko," Vincent's voice reached the boy's fogged brain, and Nikko felt an object hit the side of his head. He looked down at his hacky-sack and forced a smile onto his face.

"Sweet! I've been looking for this. Where was it?" he asked.

"On the couch," Solomon said through a yawn. Nikko dropped the hacky onto the table behind him and quickly left the room.

"What's with him?" he heard his father ask, and Maggie's sigh told him there was going to be a father-son talk later that day.


End file.
